wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Misc
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Misc related events ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Fired when number of players in a channel changes but only if this channel is visible in ChannelFrame (it mustn't be hidden by a collapsed category header) ; arg1: channel id (item number in Blizzards ChannelFrame -> quod vide API GetChannelDisplayInfo) ; arg2: number of players in channel Fired when user changes selected channel in Blizzards ChannelFrame ; arg1: channel id (item number in Blizzards ChannelFrame -> quod vide API GetChannelDisplayInfo) Fired when user is asked for a password (normally after trying to join a channel without a password or with a wrong one) ; arg1: channel name Fired when user changes selected channel in Blizzards ChannelFrame or number of players in currently selected channel changes ; arg1: channel id (item number in Blizzards ChannelFrame -> quod vide API GetChannelDisplayInfo) ; arg2: number of players in channel Fired when Channel UI should change (e.g. joining / leaving a channel causes this event to fire) ; arg1: unknown ; arg2: unknown ; arg3: unknown Fires when your equipment takes durability loss from death, and likely other situations as well.(no longer fires on reputation changes as of 1.9) Fired when the guild dress frame is closed Fires when the user selects the "Yes, I do." confirmation prompt after speaking to a class trainer and choosing to unlearn their talents. ; arg1: Cost (260000 is equivalent to 26g). This value is then passed to different frames, depending on where the event is being handled, by calling the MoneyFrame_Update() function. In the case of this event, the cost of the transaction is displayed in a small static popup, and the user prompted for confirmation one final time. Fired when the player right-clicks terrain, and on mouseover before UPDATE_MOUSEOVER_UNIT and on mouseout after UPDATE_MOUSEOVER_UNIT. This excludes doodads, player characters, and NPCs that lack interaction. Fired when a new equipment set is created, an equipment set is deleted or an equipment set has changed. Fired when an equipment set has finished equipping ; arg1 : Boolean value: True if the set change was successful ; arg2 : String Value: The name of the set that was changed. Fired to execute macro commands. ; arg1 : The "chat line" (macro command line) to execute. ? Fired when you close the talk window for an npc :(Seems to be called twice) ; arg1 : The mouse button used to close the window (nil if closed when you go out of range) Fired when you talk to an npc :This event typically fires when you are given several choices, including choosing to sell item, select available and active quests, just talk about something, or bind to a location. Even when the the only available choices are quests, this event is often used instead of QUEST_GREETING. ; no arguments ? ? Fired when a merchant frame closes. (Called twice) ;arg1: button used to close the window) Fired when the merchant frame is shown. Fired when a merchant updates ? Fired when the mirror timer is paused. ; arg1 : pause duration Fired when some sort of timer starts. ; arg1 : timer ( for ex. "BREATH" ) ; arg2 : value ( start-time in ms, for ex. 180000 ) ; arg3 : maxvalue ( max-time in ms, for ex. 180000 ) ; arg4 : scale ( time added per second in seconds, for ex. -1 ) ; arg5 : paused ; arg6 : label ( for ex. "Breath" ) Fired when a mirror timer is stopped. ; arg1 : timer ( for ex. "BREATH" ) Fired when shift/ctrl/alt keys are pressed or released. Does not fire when an EditBox has keyboard focus. ; arg1: "LSHIFT", "RSHIFT", "LCTRL", "RCTRL", "LALT", "RALT" ; arg2: 1 for pressed, 0 (not nil!) for released Fired when the guild dress frame is opened. ; arg1 : File name (without extension) & path, eg: "INTERFACE\CINEMATICS\WOW_FOTLK_1024" ; arg2 : Sound volume (0-150) ? ? Fired when a system message occurs. Gets displayed in the UI error frame (the default red text in the top half of the screen) in the default UI. ; arg1 : message ; arg2 : red ; arg3 : green ; arg4 : blue |} Fired when it is possible to save a tabard. Fired when the taxi frame is closed. Fired when the taxi viewer is opened. Note that this will fire even if you know no flight paths connected to the one you're at, so the map doesn't actually open. Fired when the tutorial/tips are shown. Will not fire if tutorials are turned off. Fired when the mouseover object needs to be updated. Fired when the target of the UnitID 'mouseover' has changed and is a 3d model. (Does not fire when UnitExists('mouseover') becomes nil, or if you mouse over a unitframe.) Fired when you enable or disable voice chat. Fired when you click the Push-To-Talk hotkey to activate voice chat Fired when you release the Push-To-Talk hotkey Fired when someone starts using Voice Chat ; arg1 : The UnitId of the person who started talking Fired when someone in your group or raid updates their voice status. Triggers extremely frequently. Fired when someone stops using Voice Chat ; arg1 : The UnitId of the person who stopped talking ? Possibly fired after failing to ().